In modern goods traffic, consignments are usually not transported directly to a predefined destination but rather in several stages, with the consignments being transported with different means of transportation in the stages. By the time the consignments reach the predetermined destination, the consignments are therefore often reloaded repeatedly. In many cases, the reloading occurs directly from one land vehicle to another land vehicle, with the land vehicle used being one which is usually provided for transporting goods over the public road network. In particular, the vehicle is a utility vehicle, that is to say a vehicle which is not designed specifically for conveying passengers but rather, in particular, for transporting payload, that is to say goods, merchandise, consignments and the like. Utility vehicles in this context are, in particular, trucks, trailers, semitrailers and the like.
The consignments can be reloaded directly from one vehicle to another vehicle or else also stored intermediately. In many cases, the vehicles usually travel to special trans-shipment centers where the reloading of the consignments takes place. The vehicle delivering the consignment to be transferred is typically at the trans-shipment center before the vehicle with which the consignment is to be transported further, with the result that the consignment is, where required, intermediately stored in a warehouse. As a result of the reloading of the consignments, consignments can be combined to form a common freight shipment which is transported together over a specific route. At the destination of the freight shipment, the consignments are reloaded again and combined again in another combination to form a freight shipment which has to be tranported in the same direction. It is therefore possible to avoid unnecessary journeys or journeys with vehicles which are not fully loaded. This method, not least, reduces transportation costs. However, the reloading of the consignments between the starting point and the destination of the consignment entails a certain time loss and reduces the flexibility for the transportation of individual consignments. If very flexible and/or very rapid transportation of consignments is to take place, the consignments are therefore often delivered directly, that is to say taken to the destination directly. However, this generally entails higher costs, specifically, in particular, if the consignment only partially takes up the loading capacity of the utility vehicle, which is often the case in these situations. There is therefore basically a further need for optimization in terms of rapid and reliable but at the same time cost-effective transportation of consignments.